Just Maybe
by Snake Girl
Summary: A "monolougue" by a student at Hogwarts and you have to guess who. If you're weird you could call it angsty but don' worry. I hope it's insparational.


Just Maybe  
by Snake Girl  
  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or   
anything else belong to me except for Magi,   
who is mine, the rest belong to J.K. Rowling.   
  
Okay, I hope you like this. Someone looks   
back on their first few years at Hogwarts and   
it's not the HHR trio or Draco. I'm not going   
to tell you who the narrator is but by the end   
it will be obvious. I hope it's a little inspiring.   
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
I used to walk to her house every single   
day. We shared each other's deepest secrets. I   
loved to hear the sound of her voice. It would   
fill me with a confidence that I never had   
anywhere else. Even if I was having a horrible   
day, I'd walk through her front door and   
everything would be fine. We would never   
stop laughing when we were together. Her   
name was Magi. Then I got the letter inviting   
me to Hogwarts. I had known I was going to   
go there; it wasn't a surprise, bur then I got a   
shock. Magi wasn't going. Her parents didn't   
want her at a boarding school so far from   
home. For the first time a crack appeared in   
my heart. It wasn't broken, but it was scarred.   
We cried that day when we found out. We told   
each other that we'd fix it, figure something   
out. Then it was time for me to leave and start   
my first year. We told each other we'd write   
and never grow apart. Never say never. Magi   
slowly receded from my mind during that year   
and her letters became less and less frequent.   
When we saw each other next we were happy,   
but it wasn't the same. I knew it would never   
be the same. The crack in my heart widened a   
little and I cried again. But I had friends at   
Hogwarts and these were the people that I   
saw everyday; that were a part of my life! But   
sometimes at night I would cry over my lost   
friendship with Magi.  
  
  
  
I grew up at Hogwarts. Learned so much   
stuff. But at the end of my 3rd year something   
happened which cracked my heart open   
further so that it was barely hanging on to its   
other half. My mom died.  
  
  
  
It was a accident at home, she had left a   
magical fire in the fire place and then when   
my mom lay down for a nap it burned the   
house down. And killed m mother. It   
happened at the end of the year, right when   
something was attacking the students at   
Hogwarts. It scared me because I didn't know   
what was going on and what was happening   
to everything around me. My life was out of   
control until my 5th year. That year I got a   
boyfriend.  
  
  
  
He was loving and kind. He cared about me.   
I finally had someone who took his love and   
started fixing my almost broken heart. I was   
happier then I had been in my entire life.  
  
  
  
It happened so suddenly. One minute I was   
hugging him and wishing him luck, the next I   
was sitting in the stands, biting my nails off in   
worry, then my whole life was dashed to   
pieces. I heard the yelling and screaming and   
I rushed forward. I pushed my way to the   
front and there he was. Lying there on the   
ground. Eyes open and glossed over.  
  
  
  
Dead.  
  
  
  
He, my wonderful boyfriend but more than   
that, my lifesaver, lying there on the cold hard   
ground. Dead. My own Cedric gone forever.   
My heart broke straight in two and shattered,   
never to be fully repaired.  
  
  
  
I remember those last few days of the year   
very vaguely. Just weird bits and pieces that   
don't seem to make sense. I remember sitting   
in the Great Hall while Harry stared at me and   
I realized that tears were running down my   
face. I remember being on the Hogwarts   
express and hearing that creep from Slytherin,   
Malfoy, making fun of Cedric and hating him   
for it. I remember getting off the train and   
suddenly staring straight at the face of Magi. I   
remember her rushing forward to hug me and   
me just standing there, unmoving. Then   
slowly moving my arms to hug her back   
feeling that, just maybe, my heart will be able   
to heal again. Just maybe.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, did you like it? I hope so. So reveiw it right NOW and tell me 1) who the narrator was 2) if you liked it and 3) anything else. Also there isn't going to be a sequel or anything (though i don't know why you'd want one) so don't bother asking. Bye bye!  
  
  
-Snake Girl  
  
  



End file.
